Babble On Sue
by Omnipotent One B
Summary: An Omni and Q get the bright idea to test theory in reality. The Poor Canon's are in for a bad time, and nobody has a clue what is going on. Chapter One is Up!


Disclaimer! I own nothing, and everything is for personal amusement. And Viacom must be killed for being bastards. Bring back my Fav AMV master! And the few that are slowly being deleted!

Any or no omni's can claim to be the omni in this story. I do claim some scenes. Mama and Serpent claim other omni scenes, depending on the scene. Oh MZ3, or DM may have helped. DW was always busy, but she has much loves from this direction. Maybe ZFT too? I wonder who all worked on this? Who didn't?

The muses are mine. They are nameless muses, Muse One, Two and Three, These will me their names. Or Messiah's. Yeah Messiahs. Holy craptastic, the Muses are the messiah's of the omni ones, something like that. Oh well, everything is generic, because this deserved none of my crappy creativity.

Fangirling: Kosh is hawt! Lennier and Garibaldi, double hawt in bed together! XÞ Ivanova and Talia Winters, hell yes! Londo Mollari, with that accent and tentacles, just put a sack over his head.

All Mistakes, grammatical, spelling, Homo; yey. Plot wise, oops. Audience friendly; hell no.

Beta Reader: Hell no. Lucky it got a once over.

Title: Babylon Stu!

It was the dawn of a new time, In the edges of dark lands of some place, only then was it known, doom fell upon canon bishies every where. Legend says that fire reigned in the form of the ultimate hell. For none had spoken this name in centuries, and the names of the monsters, from another era, another time, were called, "The Sues and sometimes Stus."

Horror beyond imagining. Almost all accounts would have been sheer lies, but it spanned anything and everything in the material, spiritual, space time multiverse. The wars in some places were never ending, while in others, only legends and half forgotten myths exist. When the Myth and the now are one, and things are flipped upside down; the worlds will have the time of their lives.

Or, so I am told.

"Commander Ivanova, report please." Captain Sheridan said as he came to stand next to his Commander. She smiled at him, a lop sided grin, and gave her report.

"Nothing unusual sir, so far." Ivanova returned under her voice, smiling at Sheridan, her normal sarcastic shield and threats in place. Many people thought she and Delenn, or even Winters, had a thing going. Actually, it was her, and Mollari getting it on, but everyone thought otherwise.

"Only time will tell." Sheridan returned with a grin, and he reminded the omni ones' of the president from Independence Day. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and this brunet, he appeared before them, wearing an admirals decorated uniform. He was a cocky bastard, not cute, but not ugly, and when he spoke; Surely he was from Earth with the accent.

"Well, well, the time has come at last." The brunet, sexy french voice, cocky attitude, flash of friggin light.

"Fracking hell?" Ivanova gave a startled yell. Caption Sheridan frowned; had he been possessed from something, from the B4 area; again?

"Friggin What the Frack?" He muttered, raising an eyebrow, then stood proudly and tilted his perfect shin up a little, that nice posterior just right there. Then the Captain asked, "Just who are you now?"

"Why, me? I'm Q! God of the Minbari! And the Centauri goddess of pleasure!" Q shouted out, snapping his fingers and changing into various gods, even turning into a monk to mock them. "I am the man who has led any religion conceived in this universe!"

"Maybe only the gods and spirits of trickery, pranks, loyalty and stupidity." There was another flash of light. "Dare not do it, even the almighty warns against it. Once the gates of Darkness are open, none can close the barriers."

"With all the stalk you put in these Canon Bishies, I expect them to destroy the monstrosities of a thousand eons." Q returned.

The other creature, who no one could really remember, like a vague dream, or of someone from earliest childhood memories; when she spoke, no one could really remember her voice, but they all knew the words. "Once the door of the forbidden fourth dimension, on the fourth plane, beyond the forth wall, of the fourth world in the fourth galaxy... Umm, what was I saying?"

"Stu burning." Q pointed out, as the absent minded Omnipotent One, who was vaguely there, got lost. "Perhaps you should stop drinking, smoking, and pill popping. All you little humans with your drug habits, then gaining power. It is a crime."

"Then I will have to Sue you if such a thing were to come to pass. After all, someone needs some humor in this god forsaken realm." The Omni One looked at Sheridan and his crew, "Doom falls little mortals, and you will see things even the Vorlon fear. Weep for everything you all are, as death and destruction come!"

In bright flashes of light, both the all powerful creatures were gone. Sheridan looked around at everyone, who was just as confused as he was. "That didn't come from the planet below did it?"

"No sir, in fact, Draal sends words of grief and pity." Ivanova returned, frowning down at the text message on her screen. Everyone felt the weight of coming doom.

Garibaldi walked the halls of green sector, his step as light as it got. He turned his head slightly, looking out of the corner of his eye at the people around. For the ambassador wing, it sure was busy; perhaps Mollari was having some festivities.

Garibaldi passed all of this up, ringing on one particular. A moment later Lennier answered the door. Garibaldi gave the Minbari a charming smile, as he always did. Why didn't the handsome man understand. Oh well, there would be time soon – at least until he and Lennier get it on or Lennier leaves Delenn's side because she doesn't love him!

Anyways, Lennier nodded, as calm with the universe as always. "Greetings Mister Garibaldi."

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" Garibaldi asked, peaking inside. "Wanna come have a drink, non-alcoholic of course, and maybe eat pizza and watch cartoons? Delenn and I did it, just ask her, she enjoyed it!"

Lennier's innocent mind stayed out of the gutter, taking it for face value. If Delenn enjoyed herself, then he would too. He even seemed very eager, anything to come closer to understanding Delenn. Ever since she discovered Rogaine, to come to a better understanding of humans; she hasn't been the same, but was much wiser. "I would like that very much please."

"Alright, come. Maybe we can take the bike out for a spin tonight too." Garibaldi saw those eyes light up. "Like that Idea?"

"I love the Idea." Lennier commented, bowing his head, always the perfect bowing machine. He has his moments, like when he and Mollari kicked ass in a bar fight. Lennier wanted to take Delenn on a bike ride, perhaps through the gardens, it would be so romantic. So the two walked, picking things up. Garibaldi took a sudden sick day, roaming around and visiting people, while Lennier shirks his duties to Delenn.

"Mister Morden, it is a pleasure to meet you, at long last." Q leans forward, smiling at the man who looks rather terrified. Forget the fact he was nearly stepped on by a dinosaur, and that no one noticed him. Morden decided to play it cool, and not upset the powerful man. "Look, I normally reside on the far side of the galaxy, but your whole shadow war." Morden's attention was caught with the words. Q smiled, standing up. "Your great war will be dust under my boots. I bet the war I create will be more gruesome than yours."

"What?" Morden could not believe what he heard. Were they going to see who could be more brutal. "Repeat that one more time."

"Humans tend to be far more savage than most other species." Q leaned down a little so mister Morden could hear him. "Minbari just kick ass like the Buddhist." He smiled. "Though I have the Vorlon, and the Minbari and humans on my side."

There was another flash of light, like fire, an Omni sat there, shaking her head. "No, Mister Morden will let his shadows deal with what you send at him, you bastard!"

"What?" Q shrugged, all innocent.

"Hunh?" Mister Morden asked, and why did no one notice them flashing about?

"I warn you Morden!" Omni pointed a finger, a psychotic look to the wide eyes, as she stared around at nothing and everything. "A darkness will fall upon the land! All the pits of Hell not have such hellish nightmares! The Darkness Q brings upon you, upon you all! It is the Bishie Canon Hell! For no worst can be brought upon the Bishies! Save the bishies! Though Morden and shadow getting it on, that is creepy."

"Hunh?" Again Morden was at a loss.

"Is she always like this?" Morden whispered to Q, who was looking around at everyone who was looking at them.

"She is fraggin bat shit psycho. Or sober. One of the two." Q laughed out, and people were looking at him expectantly. "Omni, come and sit down, stop trying to wrap your brain around immortal thoughts." They were gathering a crowd because of the omni, who was lost in her own world, her eyes darting and reflective.

"Hey Q, Techno-mage this up your ass." Suddenly Q was tied to a rocket, cartoon style. Omni was all like, pointing and ranting and raving, like a mad woman! "I want to mess with a mortal. You! You make me crazy, and hyper, and ZO! My Gawds! I can canon rape! No! But I must not! I must protect the Bishies' Canon! It must be protected! So um, yeah." She paused, "What was I saying?"

Just as Q was about to respond, and Omni was to light a fire under his butt; Garibaldi butted into the scene, taking valuable attention time. He looked between the two with a raised eyebrow, then looking back at Omni, who had changed appearance again. "What is going on here?" He looked back at Q. "How did you get a rocket in here?"

"Oh, that is an Acme Rocket, fits in your pocket!" What was this Omni? A commercial? "No more having to go through customs, having them bitches confiscate your rocket, the Acme rocket company guarantees you will be able to slide your rocket past customs, or else your screwed!"

Garibaldi blinked twice, shook his head, then opted for; "You sure this isn't a gag or joke. Because I'm about to haul you both, no all three of you, back to the brig."

"This is a joke mister Garibaldi, and I assure you, it will be the biggest joke in the universe. Worlds will collide, insanity will rule, and hell will progress. First it will start with the canon rape, then it will turn into Sewage Stew thing." The strange woman in black robes, with shrunken heads dangling from the belt, returned. She looked up, able to vaguely see her features, which were hard to define. "Horrors beyond your worse day dreams. Makes the rocky horror picture show an erotic dream!"

"Doom is upon you all." Q laughed, blinking in a flash of light, right out of sight, leaving the rocket there. The omni cursed, stomped her foot like a five year old, and wandered off mentally again. The Omni sighed, looked at Garibaldi and Lennier.

"ZOH! My Gawds!" She exclaimed, pointing between Garibaldi and Lennier. "You two have been infected. No one go near them! They are infected, possessed by demons! They carry it with them! It will spread!"

"Hey!" Garibaldi tried, but in a flash of light, The Omni was gone too. That left Lennier and Garibaldi, in the middle of crowd that was staring at them.

"What disease did she speak of?" Lennier asked, looking his hands over with a frown. "How would she even know?"

"I dunno, but we are about to find out. Quick, the medlab." Garibaldi said, grabbing Lennier and dragging him to the med lab, people darting out of the way.

"So all over the station, those two that appeared to us earlier, the female, she was ranting and raving insanely." Ivanova commented, scanning through several reports of the crazy woman. She even appeared before miss Winters, who had been bombarded by a metal concert in the head. "Keeps prophesizing death and doom and damnation upon us all. Garibaldi and Lennier are already infected, supposedly, but they are in medlab anyways. No report yet from the doctor."

"Well, no news is good news around here, but I want to know as soon as the doctor has cleared them." Captain Sheridan commented. "She could have been actually ranting and raving."

"That I do not doubt." Ivanova commented, going back to check on traffic control. Sheridan stuck around a moment, but as he was about to leave, an unknown vessel suddenly appeared.

"Sir, we have an unknown ship, war cruiser, but she's badly beaten up." Ivanova was suddenly shouting orders, rescuing the ship and pulling it into a docking bay.

"Are there any life signs?" Sheridan asked.

Ivanova glanced at him, not her console, as she answer him. "Four life signs."

"Right, I'll meet the doctor in med lab." Sheridan returned.

"Today is a busy day, don't you think?" Doctor Franklin commented to Garibaldi as he carted in a young woman, red hair, pale skin, and her profile was perfect. Next came more security and crew carrying another woman, blond, and something about her delicate and airy. The third woman was ravenous, dark like the darkness in the white marble, her white hair a stark contrast, and it was shinny; her white leather clothing a dreamy match upon the woman.

The third was a nightmare beyond anything! It was, green, but strangely, not hairy or slimy. Though it's blond hair was ragged, it was not a rats nest. But the tusks were strange as well, but there was delicateness to the muscles and bone structures of the alien creature.

Garibaldi shook his head. "Leave the last one to your assistants." Garibaldi said, soon being joined by Lennier, who was supposedly affected with an unknown virus. So far Doctor Franklin has had no clue, finding nothing in any of the scans he ran. Garibaldi was looking at Lennier suddenly. "Do you feel infected, or do you feel normal?"

"I feel perfectly normal. Perhaps that woman was mistaken in believing us infected." Lennier commented. He sighed, looking around the med lab with a detached interest. "After all, she seemed all powerful and very insane."

"Happens when you get to be that age." Garibaldi nodded wisely. Of course he knew about much of this, since he had done so much in his life. "Apparently in elder races power goes last. Can you imagine having a deranged techno mage running loose?"

"I have never thought in such a concept." Lennier admitted, his expression openly curious. He gazed up at Garibaldi, no detachment in the look, his voice awed as he spoke. "It is a very different path than your normal thought process. Strange and truly fascinating."

"What?" Garibaldi thought about it, then nodded his head. "Ok, I can see it, but I often have revelations like this."

"What is cannon?" Lennier asked, "why does she want to shoot at us? Perhaps plasma cannon?"

"Well, in earth language, there is canon, and cannon. One means a weapon, and the other means rule, or expectations." One of the nurses commented. "But that makes just as much sense as the weapon theory."

"Your right." Garibaldi returned. "I vaguely remember something like that, words that have different meanings, even if they are spelled the same."

"Hmm?" Lennier looked thoughtful. "Homophones, prose, slang, Metaphors. Your language is turgid with so many styles and synonyms and everything else. Much like But as in however, or butt as in someone's' posterior. It is different in some aspects."

"More than you know." Garibaldi stated, but it was so good a comeback, he had to say it twice; sarcasm written all over his expression. "More than you know." Before he could say much else, Captain Sheridan walked in. "Hey Captain." Garibaldi said, the Captain giving a curt nod. His focus was the doctor right then and there.

"Doctor, what have you got on the patients?" Sheridan asked, frowning at the sight of the alien, and strangely fascinated; it was a strange feeling. He shook his head, tuning into the doctor again.

"Well, I found out this one was actually a male," he pointed to the ebony man, with glimmering hair inserts, and white leather clothing. Sheridan raised an eyebrow, a small grin playing on his features. Franklin continued pointing to the red head next. "She's only unconscious and will survive. This blond lady, she's got a minor concussion."

"And…." Sheridan pointed to the huge green mass on the table. The thing had to be at least nine feet tall, maybe more. "That?"

"Her actually, it is female; but what I don't know." Franklin commented, taking a step next to the huge thing. "She reminds me of the legends of trolls and orcs I use to read about. She has a major concussion. If I have to give her and that guy over there races, I would say he's an elf, and she's an orc."

"An elf?" Sheridan asked, frowning. "I wonder if that has anything to do with that ranting and raving nutcase."

"Wait, you mean the crazy lady with, "Hell will be unleashed upon you all" doom foretelling?" Garibaldi asked, gaining Sheridan's attention, he continued. "When I found them harassing mister Morden, The guy that wasn't Morden, was tied to an old acme rocket, the woman about to light the fuse."

"She said we were infected." Lennier added with a nod and smile, as if it was the most pleasant thing.

"I don't know Lennier." Sheridan said, "but it sounds like she's nuts, but she might not be." Sheridan was a smart man, after all, everything was more than it appeared to be on Babylon 5. "I'd rather not take any chances."

"I understand Captain." Again Lennier gave a polite bow of the head. "She said many things that were strange. We were just discussing what various things Canon can be. Weapons and Expectations."

"Never knew that." Sheridan looked thoughtful. Curiously, he asked, "What exactly did she say?"

"Something about Canon Rape, and we were infected," Garibaldi frowned, trying to think of what else could be pulled from that woman's ramblings.

"And the Sewage Thing; what is that?" Lennier asked with a frown. "Perhaps we should also look for a planet that is plummeting. She said when worlds collide."

"Worlds colliding can be a metaphor." Garibaldi cut in, "Like when two cultures collide and both cultures start picking up, mixing together to create a new culture."

"Or when war breaks out." Sheridan prophesized doom. It was just a feeling, and he felt doom looming. Never had he felt such an intense weight, and fear.

"I see, it too, can have many meanings." Lennier nodded wisely, still clueless about humans.

"Yes well." Sheridan smiled, "If the doctor hasn't found anything, I think it's time you went home. She might have been wrong about you two being infected."

"Yeah, or we are infected, and we just don't know it." Garibaldi commented, jumping down off the exam table. Sheridan said something, then excused himself, just in time for his link to go off. Garibaldi looked down at Lennier, Smiling. "Guess our morning was shot to hell. Want to try and pick this up later?"

"I would love too, please, inform me so I may be ready." Lennier smiled softly, that pleasantly oblivious expression on his face.

"You got it." Garibaldi pointed at the four unconscious people. "I have work to attend too." Lennier nodded, bowed and was leaving. "And if you start feeling funny, come see the doctor."

Lennier nodded, and confirmed it as he left. Garibaldi was always looking after Lennier, and he was grateful the human watched out for him. Lennier walked along the crowded hallways. As he was making his way through the Bazaar, he once again heard that voice, ranting and raving. Lennier followed it, and the sound made him smile. This raving woman of insanity, was amusing to say the least.

"For the Muses will come, and you will not like them!" Omni paced the bar she had been dancing on, while drinking and smoking, and being a general instigator for the last ten minutes. "They will wreak havoc upon the darkness and evil that comes! The muses are OC! And OC is OK. Remember, when the time against the monsters arises! We must ban together, and not kidnap the bishies!"

Needless to say her rant was getting some Attention. And there Q was, lounging nearby with a grin, amazed that the woman was so, outgoing. Not as out going as he, but she didn't seem to give a damn, since she was so drawn in on her own little planet.

"And it was a green planet!" She randomly answered Lennier's unspoken thought, security trying to get her off the bar without tackling her and making her angry.

Lennier shook his head, suddenly feeling confused. He had been lost in her ramblings, and realised he was not very aware. In fact, ten minutes had passed. Lennier shook his head, fleeing the scene for no apparent reason. After escaping from the odd feeling that he could not explain, he took a moment to rest. The strange feeling was not so much physical, but from emotional and mental; as if his spirit had been in discord.

Yes, that was it! His spirit was in discord, but why? Was it those powerful creatures? Lennier sighed, and reminded himself that he loved Delenn. He served Delenn.

"Ha! Did you see the little mortal Lennier." Omni told Q, now dressed in the image of a man, who features were sharp, but no one could really remember his features. "And I am going to get some Ivanova and Winters going at it. That will take care of the _Yaoi, yuri_, Delenn and Sheridan can take the _Hentai_, and Londo can take everything else for the tentacle lovers."

Q stared at the Omni in horror, though he did not stop his ramblings. "La blue girl rules! I want to see some tentacle action! That would rock. Get a quickie with a muse. Those will be the carriers of my law."

"What law?" Q asked, now confused.

"Dunno yet, but it will be amusing." Omni nodded, jumping up and walking off. "Gotta go take care of a few things. Including fan-service of all kinds!"

Q sighed, shaking his head. Fan-service? Omni was indeed a strange one. Fan-service? He shook his head; surely it wasn't that hard to comprehend.

Omni had other plans, as he set up spy cams in the bathrooms. His only thought was, '_I can sell these pictures to fan girls, and make lots of money!_'

One of those corpse eaters, came out of the bathroom stall, and Omni paused in his work. Glanced at the toilet, swallowed and was gone in a flash of light. Hell no!

She popped up near Lennier, who was wandering aimlessly as he introspected himself. Omni changed forms, back to female. It was strange always shifting, but it made bugging the men and women's bathrooms easier. She watched Lennier, and sighed, the bishie virus was taking affect.

Lennier had wandered for at least an hour, down into the bowels of the station, where the murders, thieves, rapist, criminals and homeless lived. Most noticed him, since he was lost in thought, and his fine clothes and delicate air seemed to scream 'easy target'.

Suddenly he was attacked. A group of men, one of them large and scary looking, attacked Lennier! They had him surrounded, and the one who spoke made the smaller Minbari shiver. In a deep voice, like the growl of an animal. "You better have some money, or something worth money."

Lennier looked around at them, that innocent, yet cautious expression, gracing his powder white flesh. "Excuse me, I am terribly sorry, I was not paying attention. You and your companions startled me." Lennier admitted amiably enough. This brought the thugs up short, but their leader was quick witted.

"Give us your valuables." The leader growled out, glaring down at Lennier, his naive expression truly adorable.

"Oh…." Lennier was brought up short, since he had nothing of value upon him. "I have nothing like that with me. I left my money in my quarters, I often forget to bring it with me when I leave."

"Your clothes would fetch a pretty credit." One of the men said, and Lennier suddenly realised how much trouble he was in. He jumped to a fighting stance, before he could react however, he was shocked into unconsciousness.

The thugs laughed, and carted Lennier off. Perhaps they could hold him for ransom! After all, he looked like he was of high importance. Maybe he was an ambassador or something. Now this man was worth some money!

Kosh was hiding, the Vorlon having heard about the Omni and Q roaming the station. He decided it was best to hide, away from the insanity. One Omnipotent Creature was bad, but two from perhaps warring clans. It was hard to tell they fought so much. Yet, strangely they were friends in a way.

Kosh cursed. It was happening already, the infection. He was having weird thoughts about people, not about the species, but the individual person. It was strange to feel almost lonely. Kosh was pacing back and forth. He did not think he could take these twisted emotions. The universe was going out of balance!

He took a moment to calm down. All they had to do was get rid of the imbalance, as that was all that was needed. Of course with the one imbalance, comes many others. Kosh knew he had to keep on guard, he could not trust anyone, not even Sheridan or Delenn. He was on his own.

Kosh roamed the corridors, wandering around until he found a relatively peace area of the gardens. He relaxed among the bush-maze, strolling lazily as he calmed himself down. First he had to find out who the enemy was. Q alone was proof that something was going on, either within the Q Continuum, or the general universe. There was no telling.

Eventually Kosh found himself in the down below. Lurkers darting away from the Vorlon. Kosh was in no way cruel, but people feared the Vorlon. With good reasons, Vorlon were one of the eldest of races.

Kosh Naranek, he was old, but he could still fight. He sighed as he came to a stop, a familiar voice crying out. Kosh followed the sound, and eventually came to See a bunch of men, and Lennier being brutalized by them. He was dressed in rags, as if these men had stolen his clothes and gave Lennier something to barely cover himself with.

Lennier was tied up, and he looked a bit injured, but Kosh knew the monk could fight. Gazing at Lennier, so venerable and yet proud at the same time; Kosh found himself reacting. He had to save Lennier from whatever fate was to befall him. Besides, if they were doing what Kosh _knew_ they were doing, he was going to kill. Lennier's extremely concerned voice verified it.

"Stop touching me!" Lennier tried to kick out, but both of his legs had been tied together. So kicking and throwing punches were out of the question. They had stripped him, abused him, clothed him in rags, and tied him up. He was hurting bad after that cow prod to his posterior, and he was extremely sore. However he took it all without complaint!

Being sexually molested was another story, however! He tried to fight them off, but he was at a disadvantage. Before he knew it however, Kosh was there, beating the hell out of the lurkers who had stolen his clothes. They probably decided mugging and raping the guy was easier than holding him for ransom.

Lennier was dropped, landing hard on his tail bone with a yelp. Kosh had killed or rendered any remaining thugs, useless, in no time at all. Lennier just gazed up at Kosh in rapt fascination, a swelling in his chest that was linked to his spiritual being.

It was much the same as he held for Delenn, yet stronger, more heart felt. When Kosh was done kicking ass and taking names, Lennier ventured one word, a single breathless name. "…Kosh…."

Book mark.

Kosh turned at the sound of his name, falling from Lennier's lips like a faint summer breeze in autumn. Kosh could almost feel his heartbeat stop for a moment as his breath got caught. Lennier was so lovely upon floor, Vulnerable and Naive! Kosh, despite his best judgment, helped the other man to his feet.

Lennier gazed up at the man, the Vorlon who was yet a deep mystery. Lennier felt a small flutter in his chest, and suddenly he was blushing at his wayward thoughts. Lennier was startled when Kosh spoke, his voice strange, and with the background noises, it was strange and mysterious. "You are infected?"

Lennier was brought up short, and confused. "How... How did you know?" Lennier study, his expression curious and frowning. Why did everyone but him know about being infected.

"The evil is already here." Kosh stated, turning away. "Strangeness will occur, the infection must be stopped at its' source." Kosh turned to Lennier, and he knew he had to stop the evil, for Lennier!

Kosh knew he was going to be beating himself up for all the rogue thoughts floating in his head; later, as right now, Lennier needed his attention. "Come Lennier, I will escort you home." Kosh added, easily cutting the rope. "I want nothing to happen to you."

"Well, well." A sultry voice murmured, making Garibaldi go taught. "What have we here. Security detail, how nice." The voice behind Garibaldi was enchanting, and it compelled him to turn and see the creature who owned the voice. "Oh no, no don't turn around, or I shoot little boy."

"Oh, so you're going to pull a gun on me, and tell me not to turn around." Garibaldi was slowly turning. "You should know by now, you tell someone not to do something, they are going to do it anyways." Garibaldi turned to face the woman, smiling slightly at the sight. "I am no exception to the rule."

"Guys with nice asses, I try not too shoot." The woman commented, taking a few steps back. She had sharp features, and she was not plain by any means. She look best suited to model work, not dirty work. "Look, I just want out of here as much as the next thief. Lets say you and I, just forget we ever met. Maybe I will see you around."

"Maybe." Garibaldi commented, unable to tear his eyes away from her. Then she was gone, and garibaldi darted to give chase, but after the first few steps into the corridor she had slipped through, he knew he had lost her. She was gone. Garibaldi sighed, walking down the corridor. He took his time, maybe hoping to find something that would lead him to the identity of that woman.

Never mind the fact Garibaldi forgot why he was down in that corridor for a short while. He then turned back the way he came, deciding to forget the woman for now. As he went back, taking a turn where Ambassador Kosh said Lennier had been attacked. Of al lthe things, to be kidnapped and molested by thugs. Luckily the Doctor said that Kosh had gotten there in time to rescue Lennier's virtue.

Garibaldi silently fumed. What was Lennier doing down here anyways? And Kosh too? Were they having a secret meeting? What was really going on here?

Garibaldi found the place, the corpses mugged, but still laying there. Garibaldi shook his head, snooping around. He found nothing out of the ordinary, but he did call security and the med lab to come down and clean up the dead bodies.

Garibaldi went about his semi normal routine. His thoughts distracted and lingering on Lennier. Why was Lennier in such a dangerous place? And Kosh? Did the Vorlon Ambassador have good timing? Or was this planned out somehow? Between nutcases appearing and disappearing, ranting and raving lunatics everywhere; Garibaldi was confused. And why his thoughts centered around Lennier suddenly? No it could not be. Garibaldi shook his head, feeling tired and ignoring his rampant thoughts for a while.


End file.
